


Challenge Three: Trades & Professions

by nomical



Series: And Then There Was Porn (Summer Pornathon '14) [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Cheesy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomical/pseuds/nomical





	Challenge Three: Trades & Professions

 “What's happened to your key? And why are you still in your work clothes, we're meant to be there in thirty minutes,” Percy chides.

“Did someone call about a…leaky pipe?” Gwaine gives the most over the top hair flip of life and Percy's brain shuts down for a split second.

“Are you? No.”

“Want me to take a look at your plumbing?” Gwaine winks at him.

“No. Absolutely not, we are not doing this right now,” Percy crosses his arms.

“I don't normally plunge into a relationship but for you,” he gives Percy a head to toe, “I'll make an exception.”

“It's Arthur and Merlin's engagement dinner, there is no way in hell we can miss this.”

“Want to see my tool?”

“I'm looking at one.”

There's a furious stand-off with Gwaine leaning on the door frame, swinging a wrench of all things, and Percy holding his ground on the threshold. Gwaine gives him a look he evidently thinks is irresistible and Percy sighs.

“If I do this, you're doing the cleaning for a week.”

“Deal,” Gwaine gives him a wicked grin before snapping back into his sexy plumber façade. “Now, why don't you show me to the kitchen.” He swaggers past Percy, pinching his arse on the way by.

“This is a family neighbourhood,” Percy hisses as he closes the door. “Now come on let's- why are you in the kitchen?”

“Isn't that where the leak is?”

“Oh for the love of. Alright yeah, sure. The leak is in there.”

“Boy, it sure is hot in here,” Gwaine takes off his shirt and flexes in ridiculous poses.

“How ever can you stand it?” asks Percy in monotone.

“Why don't you come over here and show me the problem?”

With a sigh, Percy gets down on all fours and opens the cupboard under the sink. “It's here.”

“Mmmm, it sure is.” Gwaine is right behind him now, practically straddling him from behind. Despite his convictions, this stupid role play is actually…a little bit hot.

Gwaine is taking his time with it now, lining up behind him and circling his hips slowly. Percy gives in and rocks backwards, his cock beginning to show interest in the activities. Gwaine leans forward, his breath hot in his ear.

“I know how to fix this sort of leak. First thing to do is strip the old casing.” He starts to pull at the hem of Percy's shirt. Percy lets himself be manhandled out of his clothes until he's lying naked and spread eagle on the floor. He spares half a second to think how glad he is the floors were just washed two days ago before Gwaine speaks again.

“Next, I need to get out my equipment.”

Percy is about to object loudly to the stupid plumber euphemisms when Gwaine drops trou. Despite the act not being a new thing, Gwaine has managed to surprise him on two accounts; the first being that he's not wearing any pants and the second being the stout purple plug he's currently pulling out of his ass. Suddenly Percy doesn't mind the stupid plumbing game so much.

“And now, to work.” Without any preamble, kissing, or even a how do you do, Gwaine grabs hold of Percy's cock and sinks down on it. The feeling is almost euphoria, it's so strong.

“Jesus Gwaine!” Percy wants to tell him off but his hips seem to be much more interested in fucking into Gwaine with rapid speed.

“Hush love,” Gwaine presses a finger to his lips, “this is man's work.”

“I am going to kill you,” Percy ends with a moan as Gwaine starts rolling his hips. He sucks Gwaine's finger into his mouth, desperate to do something with his mouth. Fucking Gwaine and his fucking…fucking. Percy loses all cohesion as his orgasm builds at record speed and he comes with Gwaine's finger still in his mouth.

Gwaine, the bastard, just laughs and brings himself off with a few quick strokes, spilling onto Percy's stomach. He eases himself off and reaches up to grab a dish towel.

“The last part of any job is through clean up,” he says seriously, wiping them both down. “I'll leave you my card, feel free to call if you have any other plumbing emergencies.”

Percy takes the card mutely and blink at him.

“That was the dumbest thing we've ever done. Is it over yet?”

“Baby, you're flooding my heart with emotions.”


End file.
